Az ördög ügyvédje
by Enelen
Summary: Harry nagy bánatára Tom Denem minden éjjel megjelenik, hogy őt zaklassa... enyhe SLASH, Ophidiae Devil's Advocate és Love, Blood & Rhetoric ficjének fordítása
1. Az ördög ügyvédje

**Eredeti címek: **Devil's Advocate / Love, Blood & Rhetoric

**Írta: **Ophidiae

**Fordította:** Enelen

**Tartalom:** Harry nagy bánatára Tom Denem minden éjjel megjelenik, hogy őt zaklassa... enyhe SLASH

A Harry Potter szereplői és az eredeti történet J.K.Rowling tulajdona. Jelen mű angol eredetijét Ophidiae írta. A magyar nyelvet ugyan az én őseim találták ki, de itt, Szlovákiában hivatalos használata szigorúan tilos. Viszlát a sitten! XD

* * *

**Az ördög ügyvédje **

_Katherine Lawrence emlékére, aki teljesen félreértette az egészet._

- Ez mind tökéletesen logikus – mondta Denem. – A háborúk mindig arról szóltak, hogy _ők ellenünk_ vannak. Az ellenség démoninak, nem emberinek nevezése a dolgok természetes rendjéből adódik.

Harry a fejére húzta a párnát – Tűnj el.

- Vegyük csak ezt az egész „Tudjukki" ügyet. – folytatta Denem, mintha nem is hallotta volna, mit mondott Harry. – Ezt biztosan nem én kezdtem. A te oldalad nevezett el engem így. Vagyis inkább _elvette _a nevemet. Természetesen, - tette hozzá – ebben az esetben ez inkább kedvezett nekem, mint hogy ártott volna, mert a névtelen szörnyűség mindig félelmetesebb, mint az, amit ismerünk.

- A megismerés lenézést eredményez. – motyogta Harry.

- Pontosan! – vágta rá Denem vidáman. – Tudtam, hogy rájösz!

Az Okklumencia egyszerre volt átok és áldás. Harry végül megtanulta, hogyan zárja el a gondolatait mások elől. Nem volt több fejfájás, nem volt több látomás a kígyó szemein keresztül. Tom Denem mégis itt maradt, még mindig angyalarcúan, tizenhat évesen, és őrjítően bő szókinccsel felszerelve.

- Szavak, - mondta Denem – A szavaknak erejük van...

Harry félrelökte a párnát, és felült. – Ez közhely volt! – csattant fel.

Denem felhúzta az egyik sima, fekete szemöldökét. – De úgy látszik, hallanod kellett.

Harry lehunyta a szemeit, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. – Miért nem vagy képes halott maradni?

Denem csettintett egyet. – Szavak, Harry, szavak.

- Azt hittem, a szavaknak erejük van, - mondta Harry. – Végülis erről fecsegtél egész éjjel.

- Ez igaz, - jegyezte meg Denem elgondolkodva. – Milyen kedves tőled, hogy figyeltél.

Harry felsóhajtott. – Ide hallgass, Tom, - mondta. – Nem akarok durva lenni, vagy valami, de nem lennél szíves elmenni? Aludnom kellene.

Denem olyan sokáig csendben volt, hogy Harry már azt hitte, győzött. – Nincs senki más, akivel beszélhetnék. – mondta végül.

- Te csak álom vagy, - jegyezte meg kétségbeesetten Harry. – Nem mintha olyan nagy szükséged lenne társaságra.

Denem felsóhajtott, és felemelkedett, míg végül szemtől szemben voltak egymással. A szemei színtelennek látszottak a holdfényben. – Talán, - mondta. – De te álmodtál valósággá, Harry. Mit árul ez el rólad?

II.

Harry kezdte azt hinni, hogy a valós ok, amiért a Teszlek Süveg a Griffendélbe osztotta be az volt, hogy hiányzott belőle egy bizonyos színpadiasság, ami úgy látszik a legtöbb mardekáros számára ugyanolyan természetesnek számít, mint a lélegzés.

- Én semmi vagyok, - mondta Denem, - egy árnyék. Egy emlék kísértete, előhívva egy könyv lapjaiból, akit a te akaratod keltett életre.

- Te, - mondta Harry, - nem vagy más, csak egy melodramatikus hülye.

Denem sípcsonton bökte Harryt a papucsa orrával. Kísérteties érzés volt, olyan, mintha jégkockát dörzsöltek volna hozzá. – Csitt, próbállak rávezetni a lényegre.

Harry becsukta az átváltoztatástan könyvét. A klubhelység teljesen üres volt már ebben az órában, de semmi értelme megpróbálnia tanulni, amíg Denem be nem fejezte a szokásos éjszakai csacsogását. – Mégpedig?

- Mégpedig hogy az egyetlen dolog, ami még ebben a világban tart az az, hogy te nem akarsz elengedni.

Csendben meredtek egymásra: Denem a földről, állát felhúzott térdein nyugtatva, Harry a házi feladatokkal és könyvekkel telezsúfolt díványról. Ma éjjel Denem különösen komolynak tűnt, vékonynak, sápadtnak és furcsán anyagtalannak, mintha ő maga se igazán hinne a saját létezésében. Talán nem is hitt.

Harry azt sem tudta, hogy ő vajon hisz-e benne.

Denem felsóhajtott, és Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy a fiú vállain keresztül látja a kandallóban égő tűz lángjait. – Vagyis azt mondod, ha úgy döntök, hogy nem is vagy itt igazán, akkor te...

- Puff és eltűnök?

- Meghalsz, - fejezte be Harry.

- Ami, gondolom, körülbelül ugyanazt jelenti. – Denem lehajtotta a fejét, és a térdéhez nyomta az arcát. – Tudod, nem hibáztatnálak érte, ha nemlétezővé álmodnál. Talán még áldásnak is tartanám.

Harry elgondolkodva hátradőlt a díványon. – Fogalmam sincs, mit mondjak erre.

Denem felnevetett, röviden és élesen, bár a térdei némileg tompították a hangot. – Nézz bele a táskádba, - mondta.

Harry rémülten lenyúlt a táskáért, és az ölébe rántotta. A tartalma, úgy tűnt nem különbözik attól, amit utoljára látott benne: tankönyvek, tartalék tollak, pergamen, napló...

- Várj csak, - mondta Harry.

Kihúzta a kicsi könyvet a táskából, és megfordította, végighúzva az ujja hegyét a puha bőrborítóba nyomtatott arany betűkön: Tom Rowle Denem. Ahogy felpillantott, látta, hogy Denem őt figyeli. A fiú szája hideg félmosolyra húzódott.

- Mióta van ez itt? – kérdezte Harry.

Denem megvonta a vállát. – Mióta zaklatlak?

- Nem értem, - motyogta Harry. – Miért adtátok nekem? Elpusztíthatlak.

- Éppen ez volt a cél, - jegyezte meg Denem szárazon.

- Meg _akarsz_ halni?

- Nem! - csattant fel Denem, - Én _élni_ akarok. Tizenhat éves vagyok, és már több, mint egy fél évszázada be vagyok zárva egy könyv lapjai közé. Nem kifejezetten ilyesfajta halhatatlanságról álmodtam, mikor hozzáfogtam, hogy legyőzzem a halált.

Harry hirtelen szerette volna a dívány támlájába verni a fejét az idegességtől. – Nézd, - mondta fáradtan, – ha ez valami furcsa kísérlet arra, hogy segítséget szerezz az öngyilkossághoz, keress valaki mást, jó? Nekem semmi kedvem hozzá.

- De hiszen ez a dolgod, - erősködött Denem. – Te vagy a Kis Túlélő. Harry Potter, a jó oldal harcosa, az, aki elpusztítja a Sötét Nagyurat.

- Te nem a Sötét Nagyúr vagy, - válaszolta Harry. – Te csak egy pattanásos tinédzser vagy, aki tele van pompáról és nagyságról szóló ábrándokkal. Nem, még ez se vagy. Te csak az _emléke _ vagy egy pattanásos tinédzsernek, aki tele volt pompáról és nagyságról szóló ábrándokkal.

Denem mogorván meredt Harryre a térde fölül. – Nekem nincsenek pattanásaim.

- De vannak.

- De nincsenek!

- Akkor mi az ott a képeden?

- Az egy _szemölcs_.

- Rendben, - sóhajtotta Harry. – akkor szemölcs. De ez semmit sem változtat a lényegen, miszerint nem akarlak megölni. Senkit se akarok megölni!

- Segítene, ha először én támadnálak meg?

Harry ingerülten forgatta a szemeit. – Jaj, kérlek. Semmi szörnyűbbet nem tettél eddig, mint hogy egy hónapja minden éjjel lyukat beszélsz a hasamba. Ha képes lennél ártani nekem, azóta már megtetted volna.

- Soha nem tudhatod. – mondta Denem gőgösen. – Talán éppen azt tervezem, hogy beleőrjítlek az alváshiányba.

Harry összegyűrt egy darab pergament, és ingerülten Denemhez vágta. Hangos csattanással lepattant a fejéről.

- Köszönöm szépen, - mordult fel Denem.

Harry elvigyorodott. – Szívesen.

III.

Harry semmit se tudott elképzelni, ami csak fele olyan unalmas, mint könyvnek lenni, bármit mondjon is Hermione. – És mit csinálsz? – kérdezte. – Mármint, ha éppen nem engem próbálsz megőrjíteni a dumáddal.

Denem megvonta a vállát. Ma éjjel valahogy anyagszerűbbnek tűnt, bár még mindig mogorva volt, amiért Harry megtagadta, hogy megölje. – Én egy könyv vagyok. Ülök és fogom a port.

- Igen, - mondta Harry. – de az milyen?

Denem átgondolta a kérdést. – Papírszerű.

Harry csúnyán nézett rá. – Nem hiszem, hogy elégé anyagi vagy ahhoz, hogy megfojtsalak, vagy igen?

- Elméletileg igen, - mondta Denem. – de nem ajánlanám.

- Miért? Úgy is halott lennél.

- Igen, de ez rémesen kellemetlen módja volna a halálnak. Mellesleg azt hittem, senkit nem akarsz megölni.

- Cseszd meg, - mondta Harry.

Csend ereszkedett rájuk. Harry összefűzte a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és nekidőlt a fejtámasznak. Denem csendben dudorászott, és az ágytakaró csomóit bökdöste.

Már éppen kezdett volna elszundítani, mikor Denem megint megszólalt. – Nem hiszem, hogy a mai éjszaka után még egyszer meglátogatlak, Harry.

- Micsoda? – Harry meglepve felült, és felemelte a pálcáját, hogy megvilágítsa vele Denem arcát. – Miért nem?

- Számít ez egyáltalán? – kérdezte Denem. – Én eltűnök és te nyugodtan végigaludhatod az éjszakát. Ezt akartad.

- És a napló?

- Add oda Dumbledore-nak, - mondta Denem vakmerően. – Vagy van egy még jobb ötletem: add oda a drága Ginny Weasley-nek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy _neki _nem okoz majd lelkiismeretfurdalást hogy bevágja a tűzbe. Meghívhatod az összes ostoba kis sárvérű barátodat, hogy mályvacukrot pirítsatok a hamuimon.

- Hagyd abba, Tom, - csattant fel Harry. – Azonnal hagyd ezt abba.

- Miért? – kérdezte Denem. – Ez az igazság, nem?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Tudod, ahhoz képest, hogy milyen ragyogó elme voltál, néha igazán értetlen tudsz lenni. – Denem kérdő tekintete láttán Harry felsóhajtott. – Én _kedvellek_ téged, te hülye.

- Kedvelsz engem, - ismételte meg Denem. – Harry, hiszen megpróbáltalak megölni.

- Már sokat gondolkodtam rajta, - mondta Harry. – Mikor a titkok kamrájában voltunk, azt mondtad, ahogy Ginny gyengül, te egyre erősödsz, és Voldemort Nagyúr nemsokára újjászülethet.

- Bravó, Harry, - mondta Denem. – Bámulatos, milyen ügyesen rájöttél arra, ami nyilvánvaló.

- Csitt, - mondta Harry. – Próbállak rávezetni a lényegre.

Denemnek megrándult a szája széle, mintha nehezére esne nem elmosolyodni. – Vagyis?

- Te nem Voldemort Nagyúr vagy. Te...

- Egy tinédzser vagyok, tele pompáról és nagyságról szóló ábrándokkal, - fejezte be Tom, és ezúttal valóban elmosolyodott, még ha egy kicsit sötéten is. – Hány évedbe is került, míg rájöttél erre?

Harry nem vette figyelembe a gúnyolódást. – Mi történt volna? – kérdezte. – Ha Voldemortnak sikerül a terv, és Ginny meghal, mi történt volna veled?

Tomot hirtelen nagyon lekötötte a jobb keze. A körmei tövig le voltak rágva. – Én csak egy edény voltam. – mondta. – Az, hogy én mit gondolok, nem számított, amíg a testem rendelkezésre áll. – Megvonta a vállát. – Nem mintha egy valódi embert ölt volna meg. Végülis én csak egy biztonsági másolat vagyok.

Harry elkapta Tom kezét. – Te több vagy annál, - mondta.

- Ha te mondod, - válaszolta Tom bátortalanul.

- Igen, ezt mondom, - erősködött Harry. – és amit én gondolok az, ami számít. Úgyhogy elég ebből a „a szemétnél is kevesebb vagyok" hülyeségből, oké?

- Oké, - mondta Tom. – Mostantól...

- Ha azt mondod, lezárt könyv, esküszöm, találok valami módot, hogy bántsalak.

- Eszembe se jutna, - mondta Tom, és hálásan megszorította Harry kezét.


	2. Szerelem, vér, retorika

**Szerelem, vér, retorika**

_„És egyre erősödött az az érzése, hogy van valami titok, valami kétértelműség abban a könyvben vagy talán magában az írásban, vagy talán nem is könyv az, hanem valami teljesen más."_

_--Patricia McKillip, Atrix Wolfe könyve_

I.

Harry Potter unatkozott.

Minden harmadik nap küldött egy levelet Lupin professzornak, amiben megírta, hogy minden rendben van, de ahogy teltek a hosszú nyári napok, ez egyre kevésbé volt igaz. A pálcája érintetlenül hevert a hálószobája padlójának kiemelhető deszkája alatt, várva, hogy július végén eljöjjön végre a születésnapja, amikor aztán többé nem köti gúzsba a Kiskorúak Varázshasználatát Korlátozó Törvény. Addigis semmi más dolga nem volt, mint hogy üljön a szoba egyetlen ablaka alatt elhelyezett asztalánál, és bámulja az alant elterülő pázsitot.

Azt hiszem kezdek megőrülni. – jegyezte meg.

Mellette az ágyon Tom Denem emléke elkuncogta magát. – Most legalább tudod, én mit érzek.

Harry egy kissé hátrébbtolta a székét az asztaltól, hogy ne kapjon görcsöt a nyaka, ahogy Tomra nézett. Tom még mindig azt az iskolai uniformisát viselte, ami régen kiment már a divatból, bár most ingujjra és mezítlábra vetkőzött a nagy nyári meleg miatt. Harry nem igazán hitte, hogy az időjárás hatással lenne rá, de hálás volt, amiért vette a fáradságot, hogy színlelje az ő kedvéért. – Neked legalább ott van az egész Roxfort a naplódban, ahol csavaroghatsz. – mutatott rá.

- Igaz, de egy börtön azért mégis csak egy börtön, függetlenül attól, mekkora. – Tom a Harry szobájában rendetlenül szanaszét heverő iskolai dolgok, mágikus könyvek és ruhák felé legyintett. – Ez igazi. – mondta. – Szerves, kaotikus, élő. A napló statikus, egy Möbius-szalag, végtelenül ismétlődő, unalomig ismert események sorozata.

Harry összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Mi az a Möbius-szalag?

Tom gúnyosan felhorkant. – Isten óvjon az atlétáktól. – nyögte, és fejen legyintette Harryt egy képregénnyel.

Harry elnevette magát, és elhajolt a képregény elől. Egy pillanattal később a hálószoba ajtaja kivágódott, olyan erővel csapódva a falnak, hogy lepergett róla a vakolat. Vernon bácsi állt az ajtóban, szemöldökét dühösen összehúzva apró disznószemei felett, ahogy gyanakodva körbepislogott a szobában. – Ki az ördöggel beszélsz te?

A kérdés teljesen váratlanul érte Harryt. Megkockáztatott egy gyors pillantást az ágy felé, de Tom eltűnt. – Senkivel. – mondta.

- Ne hazudj nekem, hallottalak, ez világos, mint a nap.

- Talán kezd elmenni az eszed, - jegyezte meg Harry. – Orvos látott már?

- Ne merészelj így beszélni velem, fiú! Tudni akarom, kivel beszéltél, most, azonnal!

- Jól van, - csattant fel Harry. – Megidéztem Alávaló Andor szellemét, hogy megtudjam tőle, hogyan lehet muglikat kecskévé változtatni. Éjfélkor majd feláldozzuk Dudleyt.

Vernon bácsi képe érdekes lilás árnyalatúra váltott. – Nem fogom eltűrni-

- Dehogynem fogod, - mondta Harry. – Ugyanazért fogod eltűrni, amiért én eltűröm, hogy itt kell élnem: nem lesz más választásod.

- Ígéret ide vagy oda, közel jársz hozzá, hogy egyszerűen kidobjalak a házamból, - sziszegte Vernon bácsi halk, fenyegető hangon. – Próbáljátok végre magatok megoldani a problémáitokat ahelyett, hogy a mi nyakunkba sóznátok őket.

- Csak rajta, - válaszolta Harry. – De szeretnék ott lenni, mikor majd elmagyarázod Lupin professzornak, miért szegted meg a szavadat. Azt hiszed, hogy a robbanó pudingok és a malacfarok valami nagy dolog volt? Hát csak képzeld el, mit fog csinálni egy igazán dühös vérfarkas.

Vernon bácsi magában dühöngve meredt Harryre. – Mondd meg a fajtádnak, hogy tartsák magukat távol a házamtól, - szólt rá mogorván. – És maradj csendben! – tette hozzá, aztán megpördült, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.

Harry áthúzta a székét a szobán, és befeszegette a támláját a kilincs alá. A gyomra idegesen összerándult a gondolatra, hogy Vernon bácsi belehallgathatott a magánbeszélgetéseibe, és abba, hogy a Tommal való kapcsolata nem is annyira titok, mint hitte. Erről eszébe juttott, hogy talán más is tud már Tom látogatásairól. Mennyi éjszakát beszélgettek át Tommal a griffendéles hálóteremben... vajon Seamus hallotta őket? Vagy Neville?

Vagy Ron?

Harry megrázta a fejét. Lehetetlen, hogy Ron tudott róla, és egész idő alatt csendben maradt, ez képtelenség azok után, ami másodikban Ginnyvel történt. Ron azonnal kérdőre vonta volna, vagy elmondta volna a gyanúját Hermionénak, aki már szaladt is volna a hírrel Dumbledore-hoz. Ez az, amit a barátok tesznek: vigyáznak egymásra.

Tom kilépett a szekrény és a fal közti árnyékos lyukból. – Ez meg mi volt?

Harry levette a szemüvegét, és fáradtan megdörgölte a szemeit. – Nem akarok róla beszélni.

- Nem mondhatom, hogy nem tudlak megérteni. – válaszolta Tom. – Hogy egy magadfajta varázslót ennyire tiszteletlenül kezeljenek? – színpadiasan megborzongott. – Ez nem tűr ismétlést!

- Tom, ne csináld ezt!

- Mit ne csináljak? – kérdezte Tom. – Ne mondjam ki az igazságot? Dursleyék szörnyű emberek, Harry. Te is tudod, én is tudom, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy Dumbledore is tudja. Fogalmam sincs, mi jutott eszébe, hogy itt hagyott velük.

- Megpróbál életben tartani.

- Hogyan? Úgy, hogy inkább lassan öl meg? Bravó, Albus, ügyes húzás!

Harry szeretett volna ellentmondani neki. Szeretett volna Dumbledore védelmére kelni, jól lehordani Tomot, úgy, mint évekkel azelőtt a titkok kamrájában tette. Ehelyett odasétált az ágyához, lerúgta az edzőcipőit, és fáradtan ledőlt a göcsörtös matracra. – Dumbledore csak azt tette, ami szerinte a legjobb.

- Igen. – mondta Tom. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy azt tette. Éppúgy, mint ahogy a mugli rokonaid is csak azt tették, ami szerintük a legjobb volt, mikor bezártak téged abba a gardróbba. Elcsodálkoznál, ha tudnád, mi mindenre képesek az emberek, mikor azt teszik, ami szerintük számodra a legjobb.

Harry feltámaszkodott a könyökére, és hosszan végigmérte Tomot. – Most rólad beszélünk?

- Számít ez valamit?

- Igen, - mondta Harry. – Azt hiszem számít. Soha nem mondtad el, mi történt veled abban az árvaházban.

Tom szája hirtelen éles, vékony vonallá húzódott össze, a szemei tompává, hideggé, és élettelenné váltak, mint a kő. – Az nem tűr ismétlést.

Harry megborzongott. Jól el tudta képzelni, hogyan lesz ebből a fiúból egy sötét nagyúr, tele méreggel, gyűlölettel, régi fájdalmakkal, amik ötven évig gennyedtek egy könyv poros lapjai közé zárva. – Kössünk üzletet, - mondta végül. – Te nem kérdezel Dursleyékről, és én se kérdezlek téged az árvaházról. Megfelel?

Tom elgondolkodva oldalra döntötte a fejét. – Nekem meg.

- Jó, - mondta Harry. – És most talán elmondhatnád, mi az a Möbius-szalag.

Tom felkuncogott, és ezzel eltűnt a sötétség, nem maradt más, csak egy tinédzser fiú, hideg, szürke szemekkel és gúnyos félmosollyal. – Jobb ötletem van, - mondta. – Sakkozunk?

- Hogyne, - válaszolta Harry. – Élvezettel foglak hazavágni.

- Álmodban, griffendéles.

Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy ő is vigyorog. – Majd elválik.

* * *

- Alávaló Andor? – Tom a földre vetette magát, és annyira nevetett, hogy alig tudott megszólalni tőle. – Azt mondtad a muglinak, hogy én egy tizenhatodik századi goblin aszkéta vagyok, aki a könyörületes élet szépségeit hirdette?

- Ez az egy név jutott eszembe, - vont vállat Harry. – Na nem mintha ő tudná, miről van szó.

- Ez igaz. – Tom még mindig kuncogva feltámaszkodott, és a sakktábla felé bólintott. – Még az idén lépsz, vagy csak később?

- Átgondolom a lehetőségeimet, - vágott vissza ingerülten Harry.

Sajnos nem sok lehetősége maradt: három lépésből veszíteni, két lépésből veszíteni, vagy feladni a játékot. Az arcán elömlő önelégült vigyorból ítélve ezt Tom is tudta. Harry éppen ezért megmakacsolta magát, és lépett a huszárjával.

Tom csettintett egyet. – Ti griffendélesek mindig folytatjátok, egészen a szomorú végig.

- Aha, - vágta rá Harry, ahogy Tom vezére lefejezte a futóját. – Mi már csak ilyen hülyék vagyunk.

Hedwig halkan felhuhogott a szekrény tetején álló kalickájában. Megrázta a szárnyait, és jelentőségteljesen a nyitott ablak felé pislantott, amin keresztül látni lehetett a növekvő hold halványan fénylő sarlóját. Harry odébbtolt egy gyalogot, aztán talpra kecmergett, odasétált a bagolyhoz, és kinyitotta a kalit ajtaját. – Jó vadászatot, - suttogta neki.

Hedwig kedveskedve megcsipkedte az ujját, aztán kitárta a szárnyait és elrepült, át a nyitott ablakon, ki a meleg nyári éjszakába. Harry még akkor is bámult utána, mikor már régen eltűnt az égen. Felsóhajtott, és visszafordult a sakktáblához, de látta, hogy Tom még mindig a nyitott ablakot figyeli.

- Úgy szeretnék... – kezdte Tom.

- Igen, - sóhajtott fel újra Harry. – Én is.

Tom megint elmosolyodott, bár ez most fintornak is beillett volna, kissé megrázta magát, aztán lenézett a sakktáblára. – Visszavágót?

Harry megrázta a fejét. – Fáradt vagyok már. Azt hiszem, lefekszem.

Tom arcán tisztán látszott a csalódottsága. – Mindig elfelejtem, hogy neked aludnod is kell.

- Észrevettem, - jegyezte meg Harry szárazon.

Túl meleg volt a pizsamához. Harry alsóra vetkőzött, berúgta a ruháit a sarokba, aztán bemászott az ágyba. – Tényleg, akartam is kérdezni, - mondta, miközben megpróbált kényelmesen elhelyezkedni a matrac csomói között. – mit csinálsz éjjel, mikor nem engem nyaggatsz?

Tom megvonta a vállát. – Olvasok. Nem mintha túl nagy választék lenne itt könyvekből, de azért találok valamit.

- Majd észbentartom, ha legközelebb megkérsz, hogy rendeljem meg neked a Pálcás Varázsló korábbi számait.

- Nyárspolgár. Akkor se vennéd észre a művészetet, ha kiverné a szemedet.

- Ez így van, - jegyezte meg Harry derűsen, aztán ásított egyet. Ahogy lerakta a szemüvegét az éjjeliszekrényre, hirtelen újabb kérdés ötlött fel benne. – És hogyan látsz?

- Micsoda?

- Honnan van elég fény, hogy olvashass? Még a kinti lámpák fényével együtt is fene sötét tud itt lenni.

- Kapcsold le a villanyt és megmutatom.

Harry kíváncsian visszavette a szemüvegét, aztán az éjjelilámpához nyúlt és lekapcsolta. Először semmit se látott a hirtelen beálló nagy feketeségben, aztán a szeme kezdett hozzászokni a sötéthez. Pár másodperc múlva már ki tudta venni a nyitott ablakot és az előtte álló íróasztalt. Tom leült a földre és előrehajolt, majd az ujjait a szájához emelve rájuk fújt. Harry már majdnem megkérdezte, mit csinál, mikor halvány fény rebbent meg Tom kezében. A fiú újra ráfújt, és a vékony lángnyelv megerősödött, hideg, ezüstös fénybe vonva az arcát.

- Mikor még kicsi voltam, - mondta Tom, - büntetésből be szoktak zárni a szenespincébe. Hideg volt, piszkos, és teljesen sötét, úgyhogy megtanultam fényt gyújtani.

Harry lecsúszott az ágyról a padlóra, és tétován a fény felé nyúlt. – És soha nem kaptál figyelmeztetést, hogy ne varázsolj az iskolán kívül?

Tom megrázta a fejét. – Évekig csináltam, és soha senki nem jött rá.

Átöntötte a fényt Harry kezébe, ahol az tovább lobogott, hidegen, megfoghatatlanul, csak a tenyerében egy kis csiklandós érzés mutatta, hogy ott van. – Mutasd meg, hogyan csináltad.

- Megpróbálom, - mondta Tom, aztán végighúzta a kezét Harry tenyerén. A fény eltűnt, olyan hirtelen, mint mikor egy gyertyát elfújnak. – Csukd be a szemed.

Harry engedelmeskedett, bár kissé hülyének érezte magát. – És most?

- Most gondolj a fényre.

- Gondoljak... – kinyitotta a szemeit, és Tomra meredt. – Át akarsz verni.

- Nem akarlak! – erősködött Tom. – Ez nem olyan, mint pálcával varázsolni. Ez ösztönös, mint mikor párszaszóul beszélsz, vagy ha metamorfmágus vagy. Könnyen előfordulhat, hogy egyáltalán nem fog sikerülni.

- Meglátjuk, - mondta Harry.

Újra becsukta a szemeit, és csészét formált a tenyeréből. Fény, gondolta. El tudta képzelni a kis Tomot, bezárva egy piszkos pincébe, amint körülzárja a sötétség, és képtelen bármi másra, mint hallgatni a saját lélegzetvételét, számolni a szívdobbanásait. Mit meg nem adott volna akár egy kicsike, szentjánosbogárnyi fényért is, hogy kordában tarthassa azt a sötétséget?

A tenyere viszketni kezdett.

Harry fél szemmel odakukucskált, aztán kinyitotta a másikat is. Tiszta fény egy aprócska labdáját tartotta a kezében. – Megcsináltam!

- Jó. És most táplád.

- Hogyan?

- Például így, - mondta Tom, aztán saját tenyerébe vette Harry kezeit, és gyengéden rájuk fújt.

A fény hirtelen felcsapott, gyorsan és vakítóan. Ugyanakkor Tom halványodni kezdett, a teste körvonalai bizonytalanná, alig kivehetővé váltak. Harry ijedten összecsapta a tenyerét, és a fény kialudt, magukra hagyva őket a sötétben.

Tom újra alakot öltött, az ujjai fájdalmasan szorították Harry csuklóit. – Ez... erre nem számítottam, - mondta. Remegett a hangja.

- Mi történt?

- Nem tudom.

- Jól vagy?

- Nem tudom.

Tom bőre jeges volt. Még az ablakon beszűrődő alig-fényben is meg tudta mondani, hogy Tom sápadtabb, mint rendesen. Harry ingerülten beleharapott az alsó ajkába. – Jól van, - mondta, felált és magával húzta Tomot is. – Be az ágyba.

- Harry...

- Ne vitatkozz. Jéghideg vagy.

- Én mindig hideg vagyok.

- De nem ennyire.

Harry Tom vállára tette a kezét, és az ágy felé tolta. A fiú összes csigolyáját ki tudta venni az ing vékony anyaga alatt. – Soványabb vagy, mint ezelőtt. – jegyezte meg meglepetten. – Mi a fenét tettem veled, Tom?

- Fogalmam sincs!

Az ágy még egy személy számára is túlságosan keskeny volt. Kettőnek már alig akadt rajta hely. Tom könyöke csontos volt, a lába hideg, és a ruhái ragadtak a fél évszázados portól. Harry magához szorította, és megpróbálta legalább egy kissé felmelegíteni a bőrét.

- Fogalmam sincs, miért próbálsz még mindig segíteni rajtam. – mondta Tom. – Minden jogod megvolna rá, hogy gyűlölj.

- Tudom, - válaszolta Harry.

- Akkor miért nem teszed?

- Ezt már megbeszéltük egyszer.

- Igen, és még mindig nem válaszoltál a kérdésre.

- Egyszerűen csak nem, oké?

- Ennek így még kevesebb értelme van, mint ezelőtt. – nyögött fel Tom.

* * *

Harry a nyakába beálló görcsre ébredt, és egy pillanatra meglepődött, mikor érezte, hogy valaki rajta fekszik: Tom mélyen aludt, feje Harry vállán, egyik sovány karjával szorosan ölelte Harry derekát.

Kibogozta magát a fiú szorításából és felkelt. Párnája elvesztésére Tom halk, panaszos hangot hallatott, aztán mélyebbre fúrta magát a takaró alatt. Harry egy darabig nézte, ahogy alszik, aztán csendesen összeszedte a ruháit, kihúzta a szék támláját a kilincs alól, és átment a folyosó túlsó végén lévő fürdőszobába, hogy lezuhanyozzon.

Mire Harry lesétált a lépcsőkön, Dursleyék rég befejezték a reggelit. Vernon bácsi nem volt otthon, valószínűleg munkába ment. Petunia néni az első kertben vadul metszette a sövényt fénylő fém ollójával. Harry vágyakozva gondolt a Weasley család elburjánzott kertjére, és elmosolyodott a gondolatra, mit szólna a nagynénje, ha hirtelen szembetalálná magát egy kerti törpével.

Dudleynek a nyomát se látta, és ezért igazán hálás volt. Lassan, kényelmesen elfogyasztotta a gabonapelyhét és megitta a narancslevét, aztán felkapott két pirítóst, és elindult fel a lépcsőn.

Tom már ébren volt, de még mindig az ágyban feküdt, mikor visszaért a szobájába. Harry leült az ágy szélére, és oldalba bökte. – Hoztam neked pirítóst.

- Nem szoktam enni, - vágott vissza Tom ingerülten.

- Aha, - mondta Harry. – És aludni se szoktál.

Tom dühösen végigmérte, és sziszegett valami durvát párszaszóul. Harry visszasziszegett, és újra oldalba bökte. – Nem tudhatod, - mondta, most már angolul. – Lehet, hogy segít rajtad.

- Ezt erősen kétlem.

Harry letette a pirítóst az éjjeliszekrényre. – Múlt éjjel, - kezdte. – mennyire merítettelek le?

Tom felsóhajtott. – Mondtam már, hogy néha idegesítően jó a szemed?

- Még nem. És ne válaszolj kérdésel a kérdésemre. Mennyire?

- Nem olyan mélyen, mint egy kút, nem olyan szélesen, mint egy templomkapu, de köszönöm a kérdésedet, eléggé. – válaszolta Tom. Harry sebzett pillantása láttán hozzátette, - Ez már úgyis elkerülhetetlen volt. Végül úgyis mindig az entrópia győz. Nem tettél semmi mást, csak kissé felgyorsítottad a dolgot.

Tom hátradőlt a párnákra. A haja kuszán lógott az arcába, összekócolódott az alvástól és erősen göndörödött. Harry megpróbálta lesimítani a kezével, de attól csak még jobban göndörödni kezdett. – Kell hogy legyen valami, amivel helyrehozhatom.

- A gyilkosságon kívül semmi nem jut az eszembe, ami segíthetne. – csattant fel Tom elkeseredve. – Nem menthetsz meg mindenkit, Harry. Jobb ha ezt már most megtanulod, később egy rakás fájdalmat megtakaríthatsz magadnak.

- Francokat, - mondta Harry, és előrehajolva gyengéden szájon csókolta Tomot.

Tom meglepve bámult rá, sápadt arcát halvány pír öntötte el. – Te megőrültél.

- Talán, - válaszolta Harry. – Menj odébb, le akarok feküdni.

Harry nem hagyott neki időt a tiltakozásra, gyorsan bemászott az ágyba. Tom jelentőségteljesen lenézett a teniszcipőire, úgyhogy gyorsan lerúgta őket, aztán a zokniját is, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a takarókon és párnákon. Meleg volt, és egyre melegebb lett az idő, Tom mégis hideg maradt, mint mindig. Harry köréfonta magát, és engedte, hogy Tom szájának jeges érintése kiszívja a csontjaiból a nyár melegét.

* * *

A délután Harryt az asztal mellett találta. Levelet írt Hermionénak.

Tom az ágyban feküdt és megint aludt, csak a feje, és az egyik vékony, viaszsápadt válla látszott ki a takaró alól. Most már gyorsabban halványult, nemsokára semmi sem marad belőle, csak por és üres lapok. Harry kétségbeesetten kutatott valami módszer után, amivel megmenthetné, és csak egyetlen ember jutott eszébe, aki képes lehet segíteni – nem is beszélve arról, hogy hajlandó is rá – Hermione.

Úgy fogalmazta meg a levelet, mintha meg akarna őrizni valamit a történelemnek, nem pedig megmenteni egy életet, és vigyázott, hogy Tomot egyáltalán ne említse. Feltételezte, hogy ha a barátai közül valaki megértené, milyen érzés beleszeretni egy könyvbe, akkor Hermione lenne az, de azért nem szerette volna próbára tenni ezt az elméletet. Aztán ott volt még a veszély, hogy a levelet elfogják, úgyhogy nem részletezte túlságosan a dolgot, bízva abban, hogy Hermione képes olvasni a sorok között és rájön, mit is akar tulajdonképpen.

Mögötte megnyikordult az ágy. Harry átpislantott a válla felett, és látta, hogy Tom lassan kibontakozik a takarók közül. – Nem láttad a ruháimat? – kérdezte ásítozva.

- Fel akartam akasztani őket, és egyszerűen elporladtak, - válaszolta Harry. – Sajnálom.

Tom egy pillanatra meghökkent. – Hát, - mondta, - azt hiszem, akkor szétnézek a szekrényedben.

Harry leírt még néhány sort, aztán összetekerte a pergament, és odavitte Hedwig kalitkájához. – Vidd el ezt Hermionénak, olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak tudod, - mondta, ahogy a bagoly pikkelyes lábához erősítette a levelet. Hedwig biztatóan huhogott aztán szárnyra kapott.

Tom megjelent mellette, az iskolai nyakkendőjét, és a dereka körül vetett lepedőt leszámítva meztelenül. Valahogy még így is képes volt elegánsan kinézni. –Segítségért kiáltasz a barátatodhoz?

Harry bólintott. – Szerelmes a könyvekbe.

- Ebből most csinálhatnék egy olyan szörnyű szójátékot, - mondta Tom, addig nyújtózkodva, amíg az ízületei ropogni kezdtek, és a lepedő vészesen megindult a föld felé, - de inkább nem fogok.

- Izé... – válaszolta Harry. Hirtelen mintha nem lett volna elég levegő a tüdejében. Mélyet lélegzett. Az sem segített. – Biztos vagy benne? A ruhákra gondolok, mármint. – Az agyműködése mintha megállt volna, de a szája csak járt tovább. – Nem fognak rádmenni, - fejezte be bambán.

- Majdcsak megleszek valahogy. – válaszolta Tom vigyorogva.

- Aha, - mondta Harry.

Végigtúrták a ruhásszekrényt, és találtak egy farmert, ami túl hosszú volt Harrynek, de Tomra aránylag jól ráillett. Ehhez Tom felvette Harry egyik iskolai ingjét, feltűrve az ujjait egészen könyékig, hogy ne látszódjon, mennyire rövid neki. – Tisztára visszatartott a növekedésben, hogy ezekkel a muglikkal kellett élned, - morogta, enyhe undorral méregetve Harry szabad pár teniszcipőjét.

- Reggel mintha nem panaszkodtál volna a méretem miatt, - válaszolta Harry ravaszul. Rögvest az arcába kapta érte a jutalmát is, Vernon bácsi régi lyukas zoknija formájában.

Kopogtak az ajtón. Harry rémülten pislantott az asztalra, ahol néhány pergamen és toll társaságában ott hevert Tom naplója. Tom megrázta a fejét. – Nem fogok tudni még egyszer előjönni, - mondta csendesen.

- Jó, - válaszolta Harry, és minden további nélkül belökte őt a szekrénybe.

Épphogy becsukta az ajtót, mikor Petunia néni belépett a szobába. Végignézett a rumlin, elgyötört arcvonásai még savanyúbbá váltak. – A nagybátyáddal este elmegyünk, - tájékoztatta hidegen a fiút.

Harry nekidőlt a ruhásszekrénynek, és azon imádkozott, hogy a szex és por egymásba keveredő szaga csak az ő túlfűtött képzeletének terméke legyen. – Jó.

- Dudley a barátainál tölti az éjszakát.

- Még jobb.

- Mielőtt elmegyünk, bezárjuk az ajtódat.

- Erre magamtól is rájöttem.

Miután az üzenetet sikeresen átadta, Petunia néni megfordult, hogy elmenjen. Az ajtóban megállt, és hozzátette, - Azért kitakaríthatnád néha ezt a disznóólat. A lepedőid állapota egyszerűen szörnyű.

* * *

Dursleyék nélkül a ház nagyon csendes volt. A hálószoba ajtaját bezárták, de most az egyszer Harry nem bánta, hogy fogoly. Tom ott volt vele. Ez mindjárt elviselhetőbbé tette a helyzetet.

- Mennyi még? – kérdezte Harry hirtelen.

Tom meg se próbálta eljátszani, hogy félreérti a kérdést. – Körülbelül tizenkét óra, ha a fizikai testemben maradok.

A hír nem is rázta meg annyira, mint gondolta volna. – Menj vissza a naplóba.

- Nem.

- Tom...

- Nem! – aztán halkabban, - Nem megyek. Ez van a legközelebb a valódi szabadsághoz. Ne kérd, hogy feladjam.

Harry dühében belerúgott a falba. – Hermione kitalál valamit.

- Hermione jelenleg éppen Dumbledore-nak küldi tovább a leveledet, - mondta Tom gyengéden. – Reggelre már itt is lesz az egyik embere, hogy begyűjtse üres porhüvelyemet.

Harry megint belerúgott a falba. – Nem tudhatod. – a szavak furcsán összeakadtak a torkában. – Ha visszakaphatnád az életedet, mit kezdenél vele?

- Én csak egy emlék vagyok, Harry. Nekem soha nem volt életem.

Harry felkapta a naplót az asztalról, és teljes erejéből Tomhoz vágta. – Seggfej.

Tom könnyedén elkapta a kis könyvet. – Az is.

Harry elfordult, és kibámult az ablakon a sötétedő nyári égre. Megakadt a szeme valami fehér villanáson. Gyorsan arrafelé fordult, imádkozva, hogy Hedwig legyen az a válaszlevéllel, de nem volt ott semmi, csak árnyékok. Pár pillanattal később meglátott egy kísérteties zöld villanást, amit egy puffanás követett, mintha egy test zuhant volna a földre. Aztán csend.

Harry gyorsan a pálcájáért nyúlt, és lassan elhátrált az ablaktól. – Menj vissza a naplóba.

- Nem hallottad, mit mondtam az előbb?

Harry felemelte a kezét, hogy elejét vegye a további tiltakozásnak. – Halálfalók vannak odakint. Nem tudom, mennyien. Vissza a naplóba, _most _azonnal!

Tom odaugrott hozzá, és egy gyors, vad csókot nyomott Harry szájára. – Csak itt, a ház falai között vagy biztonságban a halálos átoktól, - mondta rekedten. – Bármi történik, ki kell tartanod, amíg megérkezik az erősítés.

- Erősítés? Ugyan honnan?

- Még mindig kiskorú varázsló vagy, Harry, - mondta Tom elmosódott, távoli hangon, ahogy a teste lassan alaktalan köddé vált. – Varázsolj össze-vissza, és a minisztérium kénytelen lesz idejönni.

Ezzel eltűnt.

A padlón megzizzentek a napló lapjai. Harry felkapta, és szeretettel végighúzta az ujját az oldalán, mielőtt becsúsztatta volna a derékszíja alá. – Jól van, - mondta, aztán megpördült és a hálószoba ajtajára fogta a pálcáját. – _Alohomora!_

A lakat olyan hangos kattanással nyílt ki, hogy úgy érezte, a csontjai is belerezdülnek. A kezei jegesek voltak, és a szíve hevesen vert a mellkasában. Az a zöld fény a halálos átok volt, meghalt valaki a Rendből. Harry soha nem tudta, mikor ki vigyáz rá, csak azt, hogy mindig volt testőre, éjjel és nappal, arra az esetre, ha ilyen támadás érné a házat.

Elrejtőzött az ajtóban, ahonnan láthatta, ha valaki elindul felfelé a lépcsőn. Összehúzta magát az ajtómellék mögött, készenlétben tartva a pálcáját. A helyzet teljesen bizarrnak tűnt, olyan volt, mintha belecsöppent volna az egyik akciófilmbe azok közül, amiket a bácsikája szokott nézni éjjel. Erősen kívánta, hogy a lépések, amik a lépcsőn csikordultak Lupin professzorhoz, Rémszemhez vagy Tonkshoz tartozzanak, valakihez a Rendből, aki azt jött közölni vele, hogy leszámoltak a támadással, minden rendben, nincs semmi hulla a hátsó kertben, és hogy ő és a barátai biztonságan vannak...

De egy csuklyás alak lépett elő a sötétből, és meglátva a sápadt fehér maszkot tudta, hogy magára maradt. – _Capitulatus!_ – kiáltott fel, de az alak hátraugrott, és az átok a falat találta el helyette, leverve róla egy virágzó rétet ábrázoló festményt, üvegszilánkokat röpítve szanaszét.

- Okos fiú, - mondta a halálfaló. Férfi hangja volt, és Harry nem ismerte fel. – Gyere elő, és a Sötét Nagyúr megígéri, hogy a halálod gyors lesz és fájdalommentes.

- Aha, hogyne, - motyogta Harry.

Az asztal mellett, a kijáró padlódeszka alatt volt egy doboznyi tüzijáték, Fred és George Weasley ajándéka. Bár nem halálos, arra azért elég, hogy megtisztítsa velük a lépcsőt, arról nem is beszélve, hogy elég zajt csapnának, hogy felverjenek a környéken minden boszorkányt, varázslót, muglit és kviblit, akik mind tudomást szereznének róla, hogy valami nincs rendben a Privet Drive 4-es szám alatt.

Gyorsan megpördült, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy magához hívja a dobozt. A nyitott ablakból szembenézett vele egy fehér maszkos alak, és egyenesen Harryre fogta a pálcáját. – _Stupor!_

Harry úgy dőlt el, mint egy darab kő.

**II.**

Harry pislogva és zavarodottan ébredt, fájt a feje, és keserű volt a szájíze. A háta alatt követ érzett, és a kezei mindenhol követ tapintottak, hideg, durva, kemény követ. A távolból hangokat hallott.

Lassú, óvatos mozdulatokkal feltámaszkodott. Szédült és erős hányingere volt. A cella csak halványan volt megvilágítva, és mindent csak homályosan látott. Végigtapogatta maga mellett a kőpadlót a szemüvege után, de sehol se találta. Kinyújtotta a kezét. _– Invito szemüveg_, - krákogta. Mikor semmi se történt, megpróbálta újra, de ezúttal a hangján érződött a kétségbeesés. – _Invito szemüveg!_

Megint semmi. Elfogta a pánik. Hogy harcoljon, ha még csak nem is lát rendesen? Egyedül volt, vak, tehetetlen. Voldemort kétségtelenül győzni fog, és semmit se tehet, hogy ezt megakadályozza.

Hirtelen meghallott egy magas, jeges hangot. – Bella, drágám, már eleget szórakoztál. Add vissza a kölyöknek a szemüvegét. Szeretnék a szemébe nézni, mikor megölöm, és szeretném tudni, hogy ő is jól lát engem.

- Ahogy óhajtod, kegyelmes uram.

Harry szemüvege a padlóra hullott mellette. Remegő kézzel igazította az orrára. A bal lencse törött volt, de így is látott, és jelenleg csak ez érdekelte. A látásával valahogy visszatért a bátorsága is, és megfordult, hogy szembenézzen az árnyékban álló Voldemorttal és Bellatrix Lestrange-gel.

Voldemort közelebb lépett hozzá. Finom, szürke anyagból készült köpenyt viselt, a csuklyát a szemébe húzva. Csak a kezei látszottak ki alóla, és vörösen villogó szemei. – Micsoda nyűg volt, - mondta Voldemort, - és milyen kitartó a gyűlöletben. Hát nem szégyen, elpazarolni egy ilyen lehetőséget?

Harry felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ezt nem mondod komolyan.

- Ó, dehogynem, - mondta Voldemort, - csakúgy, mint akkor, mikor a bölcsek köve kapcsán találkoztunk. Akkor is tettem neked egy ajánlatot-

- És én elutasítottam, - vágott vissza Harry. – Nem akarom, hogy bármi közöm legyen hozzád.

Voldemort féloldalt döntötte a fejét, mintha gondolkodna. – Ennyire biztos vagy ebben, Harry?

- Igen.

- Ha annyira gyűlölsz engem, mint amennyire bizonygatod, furcsa, hogy ilyen közel tartod magadhoz a naplómat.

Harry nyelt egyet, de a szája kiszáradt. – Ez csak egy trófea, - hazudta, - annak emlékére, mikor elbántam a baziliszkusszal.

- Tényleg? – húzta fel Voldemort a szemöldökét. Kinyújtotta az egyik sápadt, vékony, hosszú ujjú kezét. A fénylő pikkelyek alatt Harry ráismert Tom kezére. És Tom naplóját tartotta ebben a kézben, az ismerős, viseltes bőr borítású kis könyvet, amit Harry újabban mindig magánál tartott. – Akkor nem bánod, ha bedobom a tűzbe.

Az üres kandalló hirtelen életre kelt Harry mögött, forróságot, és meleg, aranyszínű fényt árasztva szét a szobában. – Jól van, - szűrte ki Harry az összeszorított fogai közül. – Te győztél. Ez több nekem, mint egy könyv. És most visszakaphatnám?

- Természetesen, - mondta Voldemort, és Harry ölébe dobta a naplót. – Látod, Bella? Mindenkit meg lehet vásárolni, még a nemes Harry Pottert is. Azt hiszem, ezért a fiatal Tomot illeti a köszönet, dehát ő mindig is olyan elbűvölő volt. Nem így van, Harry?

- Nem, - válaszolta Harry. – Én inkább azt mondanám, hogy egy seggfej, de az már igaz, hogy szopni jól tud.

- Mit mondtál? – lépett elő hirtelen Bellatrix Lestrange az árnyékból. Beesett arcán éktelen düh vonaglott végig.

- Jól szopik, - ismételte meg Harry könnyed, csevegő hangon. – Márminthogy egy kezdőhöz képest egész jól. Soha nem hittem volna, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr tizenhat évesen még szűz volt, de azt hiszem, ez jól illik ehhez az egész tisztasági mániátokhoz.

Lestrange pálcája megvillant a tűz fényében. Olyan hang hallatszott, mint mikor ostor csattan, és hirtelen éles fájdalom futott végig Harry arcának bal felén. – Hazudsz! – köpte a nő, és újabb ütésre emelte a pálcáját. – Piszos, hazug kis félvér! Olyasmiről beszélsz, amiről nem tudsz semmit!

Harry feltépett arcára szorította az egyik kezét. Érezte, hogy a vére végigfolyik az ujjai között, lecsurog az arcán és nagy, vörös cseppekben a földre hullik. – Meg lennél lepve, mennyi mindenről tudok.

- Hagyj minket magunkra, Bellatrix, - szólt közbe Voldemort halkan.

Az csak bámult. – Mester...?

- Ne akard, hogy újra megkérjelek. Menj el. Most azonnal.

Harry végignézte, ahogy Lestrange kioldalog a szobából, mint egy megvert kutya. – Dilis kurva, - motyogta oda a hátának.

- Megvannak az előnyei, - mondta Voldemort szelíden. – Ez igazán hatásos volt, Harry. Durva, de hatásos. Őszinte elismerésem.

Harry megvonta a vállát. A kezét a napló borítójára ejtette, és véres ujját végighúzta az aranyozott betűkön. – Hát igen. Próbálkozom, amivel lehet.

- Természetesen. Kezdhetnénk akkor elölről? És ezúttal az igazságot szeretném hallani, ha lehet.

- Ez volt az igazság, - mondta Harry, - és ezt te is tudod, különben nem küldted volna el az őrült kedvencedet.

- A fiatalabb énem soha nem árulna így el engem.

A fiún hirtelen végigfutott a hideg, és a nyakán felállt a szőr. Megpróbált nem megborzongani, és tovább dörzsölte a vérét a bőr borítóba. – Ennyire biztos vagy benne? Ötven év nagyon hosszú idő, ha egyedül van az ember.

- Az elméd csukva van előttem. Mivel tudnád bizonyítani, hogy igazad van?

Egyre hidegebb lett. Megdermesztette az ujjait és tovább terjedt a tagjaiban, lassan de megállíthatatlanul. Felemelte a karját, kinyújtva az ujjait, és a tenyerében ott fénylett egy halvány lángocska. Szavak futottak végig a bőre alatt, a szemei mögött, mélyen a torkában, eltöltve a száját a pergamen és a tinta ízével. Kinyitotta a száját, és kitörtek belőle a szavak. – Egy szikra, - mondták, - hogy kordában tartsa a sötétséget.

- Gyengeség, - válaszolta Voldemort. – Egy kisgyerek félelme.

- A te gyengeséged. A te félelmed.

Voldemort csak bámulta a Harry tenyerében játszó lángnyelvet. – Milyen erőtlen kis fény. Tudsz te jobbat is.

- Mutasd meg, hogyan kell. Vagy már elfelejtetted? Végülis már több, mint egy fél évszázad telt el az árvaház óta.

- Még emlékszem, - válaszolta Voldemort érdes hangon. – Ó, igen. _Jól _emlékszem.

Voldemort elkapta a csuklóját, és olyan erővel rántotta talpra, hogy kis híján kitörte a karját. A Sötét Nagyúr arca csontfehér volt a csuklya árnyéka alatt, a kezein pikkelyek fénylettek, és nem emberi erő rejlett bennük. – Nézd, - mondta Voldemort. – Tanulj.

Végigfújt Harry tenyerén.

A lélegzete és a lelke összefonódtak, és addig táplálták a szikrát, míg az hirtelen ragyogó tűzként lobbant fel. Óriási energia feszült közöttük, és egy pillanatra megállt Harry kinyújtott ujjainak hegyén. Látta Voldemort arcát, látta, ahogy a skarlát szemek döbbenten tágra nyílnak. Végül megbomlott az egyensúly, és az az energia hirtelen belé áramlott. Mint egy hullám, végigvágtatott rajta, és magával rántotta a fekete semmibe.

* * *

Valaki a nevén szólongatta.

- Harry? Hallasz engem? Harry!

Az ismerős hang szavai sürgetően csengtek a fülében. Kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hogy Tom hajol fölé. – Mennünk kell, - mondta Tom.

Harry megpróbálta rendbe szedni a gondolatait. – Hova kell mennünk?

Tom a válla alá csúsztatta a karját és felsegítette a földről. – Valahova. Akárhova. Nem számít, de innen el.

Fájt minden mozdulat. Ahogy felállt, egy kis könyv esett ki az öléből, és nagyot csattant a földön. Harry megbabonázva bámulta. – A napló, - motyogta bambán. Visszanézett Tomra, és ahogy meglátta a rózsaszín bőrt, elakadt a lélegzete. – Te élsz!

Tom elmosolyodott, gyors csókot lehelt a homlokára. – Igen.

Ennek így semmi értelme. Hacsak nem... – Voldemort! – jutott az eszébe. – Hol van Voldemort?

Tom a háta mögé mutatott. – Amott.

Szemével követte Tom karját, és meglátta a szürke ruhás, mozdulatlan alakot a földön. – Csak nem...

- Határozottan. – válaszolta Tom látható élvezettel. – Most már mehetünk?

- Aha, - mondta Harry, de a gondolatai még mindig sikertelenül birkóztak a ténnyel, hogy Voldemort meghalt, és Tom életben van. – Jó.

Eltántorogtak a szoba egyetlen ablakáig. – Ugranunk kell, - figyelmeztette őt Tom, ahogy felmászott a párkányra, és kitárta az ablaktáblát. – Két emelet magasságban vagyunk, de azt hiszem, fű van alattunk.

- Azt _hiszed?_

Tom elvigyorodott. – Hova lett a griffendéles kalandvágyad? – kérdezte, és ezzel lelépett a párkányról a semmibe.

- Seggfej. – motyogta Harry, majd tízig számolt, és utána ugrott.

Rózsabokorban ért földet, és káromkodott egyet, mikor a tüskék mélyen a bőrébe vágtak. Tom húzta őt ki a bokorból, bár az ő finom, fehér kezei és kölcsönvett ruhái is véresek és tépettek voltak a saját viharos landolásától.

- Micsoda pázsit, - morgott Harry, kihúzva egy letört rózsát Tom hajából.

- Jól van, tévedtem, - válaszolta Tom. – De rajtad legalább van cipő.

A fölöttük lévő nyitott ablakból hirtelen meghallották a szétrobbanó ajtó hangját, majd egy magas, elnyújtott női sikolyt. – Megtalálták, - mondta Harry mogorván, és megragadva Tom karját, futni kezdett.

Bárkié is volt a ház, nem tartotta rendben a kertet. A fű magas volt és tele gyommal, ami rátekeredett a bokáira, és majd' minden lépésnél orra ejtette. De legalább végre elértek egy kis csalitost, aminek a rejtekében kissé kifújhatták magukat. Mögöttük a domb tetején álló házban minden ablakban világosság gyúlt. Már nem tart sokáig, mire a halálfalók összeszedik magukat, és utánuk erednek.

- Kérlek, mondd, - nyögte ki Harry fújtatva, - hogy nálad vannak a pálcáink.

Tom szótlanul benyúlt a nadrágzsebébe, és előhúzott két vékony fa pálcát. – Csak nem azt gondoltad, hogy otthagyom őket?

- Túl fáradt vagyok ahhoz, hogy gondolkodjak, - válaszolta Harry őszintén.

A meleg nyári szél megrázta felettük az ágakat, és megszórta őket letört levelekkel. Harry érezte, hogy a hajába hullanak, aztán lecsúsznak a nyakára, ahol megtapadtak az izzadt bőrén. Ingerülten felnyúlt, hogy félresöpörje őket.

Tom felemelte a pálcáját, és Harry fejére fogta. – Ne mozdulj, - szólt rá halkan.

Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete. Értetlenül bámult a pálcára, és Tom sápadt, ijesztő arcára. – Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte kábultan.

- Minden rendben van, - mormogta Tom, halk, nyugtató hangon, amit szinte elnyomott a szél zúgása.

Eltartott egy pár pillanatig, mire rájött, hogy Tom nem hozzá beszél, hanem valamihez a háta mögött. – Ne támadj, - mondta Tom. – Minden rendben van. Menj vissza a fészkedbe.

A háta mögül meghallotta a sziszegő választ. – _ Gyilkosok. Merénylők._

- Nem. Nem, hallgass-

_- Megöllek titeket!_

- Ne!

Ösztönösen előre ugrott, el a dühös, sziszegő hangoktól. Fájdalom futott végig a lábikráján, valamivel a térdhajlata alatt, majd a lába felmondta a szolgálatot, és ő elterült a földön. A mögötte egy óriási kígyó emelkedett a magasba, tátott szájjal, ragyogó fogakkal, készen az újabb támadásra. Kiáltást hallott és fény villant el felette, aztán a kígyó elkezdett összetekeredni, csavarta, dobálta magát a földön, míg végül eltűnt egy csípős, szürke füstfelhőben.

- Megharapott, - mondta Harry üresen kongó hangon.

Tom lehuppant mellé a földre, lekapta az iskolai nyakkendőjét, és elkezdte szorosan Harry lábikrája köré tekerni. – Tudom. – Rémültnek látszott. – Meg kellett volna- , de mögötted volt, és féltem, hogy neked megy, ha átkot szórok rá.

Ha Tom nem lett volna, Harry egyszerűen ott marad a szemét között, és kivárja az elkerülhetetlent. Teljesen ki volt merülve, lüktetett a feje, a teste ólomsúlyúnak és jegesnek tűnt. A nadrágja térdtől bokáig csurom vér volt. Megigézve nézte, ahogy átszivárog az összecsapott kötésen, feketévé változtatva a zöld selymet.

Mikor megint felnézett, látta, hogy Tom a bozótos szélén áll és óvatosan kukucskál ki a fák közül. – Látsz valamit? – kérdezte, és a nyelve, mintha megdagadt volna, csak nehezen mozdult a szájában.

- Egy utat, - válaszolt Tom.

Egy út, gondolta. Egy út hasznos lehet. Nagy nehezen talpra küzdötte magát. A bozót hajladozott és lengedezett körülötte. Tom elkapta, mielőtt elesett volna, és visszahúzta a fák takarásába. – Meghibbantál? – sziszegett rá. – Ott nincs semmi fedezékünk!

- Bízz bennem, - mondta Harry.

Inkább mezei bekötőút volt, mint rendes országút, de elégnek kell lennie. Tom segítségével kibicegett az úttest szélére, és intett egyet a jobb kezével. Egy hosszú, feszült pillanatig semmi se történt. Aztán...

BANG.

Egy nagy, rikítóan lila háromfedélzetes busz fékelt le mellettük. Kinyílt az ajtó, és kilépett rajta a kalauz: Stan Shunpike, teljes pattanásos képű, nyakigláb pompájában. – Üdvözöljük a Kóbor Grimbuszon, - kezdett rá a szokásos szövegére, - az útfélen rekedt boszorkányok és varázslók segélyjáratán.

Harry kis híján elsírta magát a megkönnyebbüléstől. – Szia Stan.

Stan kíváncsian végigmérte. – 'Arry Potter! – kiáltott fel meglepetten. – Micsiná'sz itt kint a nagy semmibe'?

- Távoznék, - vágta rá Harry hevesen. – El tudnátok vinni minket a Szent Mungóba?

A Grimbusz csörögve, ugrálva elindult a mezei úton. Harry alig vette észre, képtelen volt bármit is tenni, csak kapaszkodott fél kézzel Tom karcsú csípőjébe, és reménykedett, hogy nem repül le a padlóra.

Stan nyílt csodálkozással bámulta őket, de eddig még nem kérdezett semmit. Hogy a többi utas mit gondolhatott, arról Harry csak találgatni tudott, de tudatában volt annak, milyen furcsa látványt nyújthatnak ők ketten Tommal, amint összekapaszkodva fekszenek a rézkeretes ágyon, tépett, piszkos, véres, és rózsaszirmokkal behintett ruháikban. Úgy döntött, hogy nem törődik vele.

Tom is feszülten figyelte őt, sápadt arcán aggodalom szülte ráncokkal. Harry szerette volna megcsókolni a szemöldöke közti vonalat, de csak annyi ereje maradt, hogy elmosolyodjon. – Jól leszek, - mondta.

- Persze hogy jól leszel, - válaszolta Tom. A hangja enyhén remegett.

Harry közelebb bújt hozzá. Tom mellett meleg volt, jó meleg, és az egyenletes szívverése megnyugtatta. – Ha elérjük Londont, kitör a pokol, - jegyezte meg. – Le kellett volna lépned, amíg megtehetted.

Tom összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Miről beszélsz?

- Ott a házban, - mondta Harry. – Én eszméletlen voltam. Voldemort meghalt. Ott hagyhattál volna a halálfalóknak. Soha senki nem jött volna rá, hogy visszatértél.

- Ó, hogy az, - mondta Tom, és elvörösödött zavarában.

- Szóval, miért nem tetted?

- Nem lett volna kivel beszélgetnem. – Harry feje tetejére támasztotta az ajkát. – De most komolyan. Csak egy griffendéles keverheti ennyire össze a puszta önzést az önzetlenséggel.

- Mi már csak ilyen hülyék vagyunk, - válaszolta Harry, és végre hagyta, hogy lecsukódjanak a szemei.

Vége.


End file.
